The Upstate Carolina Community Clinical Oncology Program (UC-CCOP) has achieved a national reputation for excellence in community cancer care through its 28-year participation in programs of the National Cancer Institute. The UC-CCOP is one of 27 CCOPs that have been continuously funded since 1983. The UC-CCOP seeks to meet the community's need for novel and relevant studies of promising therapeutic and treatment modalities and cancer control and prevention research. The ongoing mission of the UC-CCOP is to assure that every person in the region served is provided an opportunity for participation in a national cancer prevention and/or treatment clinical trial. UC-CCOP strives to provide education about cancer and all NCI clinical trials programs. This grant application encompasses and defines clear objectives of an ever-expanding vision for the UC-CCOP. Goals for this grant cycle: Increase patient accrual to cancer treatment, prevention and control clinicl trials sponsored by the NCI and CCOP research bases. Increase the number of clinical trial participants from underrepresented populations through continued collaboration with the NCI and proposed strategic initiatives. Increase the portfolio of biospecimen/translational clinical trials in collaboration and partnership with participating research bases and the NCI. Expand availability of survivorship clinical trials. Maintain high-quality data management. Improve early phase trial participation through infrastructure and process development. Key strategies to achieving the above goals include (1) expanding the multidisciplinary approach to foster the UC-CCOP and Gibbs Cancer Center patient navigator program in order to determine the patient navigator's potential role in and beneficial effects on clinical trial accrual and successful completion of clinical trials, (2) partnering with the NCI to be a pilot site to grow translational research in the community, and (3) utilizing our Minority and Outreach Navigators to strengthen and further develop partnerships with community organizations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UC-CCOP continues to provide the community access to the most up-to-date clinical trials available through the NCI. This partnership allows us the opportunity to expand clinical trial accrual in a community-based setting, in turn providing state-of-the-art treatment regardless of race, gender, ethnicity or age.